


The Lost Tiger

by Squish13



Series: InDiana Cavendish [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 1930's, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Indiana Jones AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: Stuck in the middle of nowhere, Diana takes it upon herself to save this artifact before the Imperial Army can get their hands on it.Day 4 of Diakko Week:  Alternate Universe
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: InDiana Cavendish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Lost Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Pst, I got more of this AU in the works.

**Hebei - 1937**

The valley stretched out in picturesque form as one lone treasure hunter scaled perilous heights in her search for the object of her desires. Close call was made after close call, the mountainside wishing to stop her at every turn. From rockslide, to loose footing, this woman could not catch a break.

Diana sighed. Perhaps this artifact wasn’t worth it. But as the Imperial scout plane buzzed far above her, she was reminded of why she came to this distant Eastern province. She couldn’t let this artifact fall into the wrong hands. Steeling herself, Diana continued her climb. She would find this temple, and she would rescue this artifact.

Thankfully the trek hadn’t lasted too much longer in the grand scheme of things. About half a day, give or take, but it was certainly shorter than arranging this trip to begin with.

Diana looked up at the structure before her, admiring the stunning Eastern architecture. Her prize laid inside this temple. Slowly she entered the building, paying her proper respects along the way. It was surprising how well the temple held up. Especially after centuries of abandonment. 

Finally, the object she had been looking for made itself known. It was out of the corner of her eye that she caught sight of it. A small figurine. An intricate carving from jade of a powerful tiger, held up on a bronze pedestal. Diana approached, weaving her way through the cobwebs and fallen banners. Gingerly, she picked the object up, admiring the craftsmanship that went into its form. Every detail, each individual hair, every flaw, it took her breath away. But she couldn’t stay forever. Diana tucked the object away in the satchel at her side before attempting her escape.

Her trek up was one journey, but the way down would be completely different. Diana looked out over the valley, and was met with a sight she wished didn’t exist. “Shit.”

The Imperial army was already deployed, having set up camp in the area. And from the looks of things, they’d sent a party up to the temple to investigate. Diana could almost curse her luck in that instant. Why did this stuff always happen to her? She looked around for a quick way out. There had to be something. Yet the only way to avoid detection would be to climb down a sheer cliff. 

“Bloody Hell.” Diana muttered to herself. Why? Why did it  _ always _ have to be her? 

Well, she couldn’t just stand here forever. Diana began her descent. And she hated every rushed second of it. All it would take is one missed step and everything would be for naught. And one missed step was all it took. Diana felt her life flash before her as she accepted her fate. This was it. It was over. But something caught her. Or rather, someone.

Diana looked up into the tree at the person who had saved her, caught her from her long fall from above. “Akko?”

“Long time, no see, huh.” She beamed, pulling the blonde up into her perch. 

Diana was at a loss for words, her mind sputtering to come up with any coherent thoughts. “I- wh- wh- why are you here?”

The brunette shrugged, leaning back against the sturdy trunk as she pulled her hands back behind her head. “Looking for a jade tiger.” She replied so nonchalantly. “And you?”

Diana held up her satchel ahead of the brunette whose eyes lit up at the sight. 

“So… you found it. Nice.”

“Yes, unfortunately I’ve had some trouble…”

“Getting out?” Akko asked. And when Diana looked off to the side, she got her answer. “Why is it always you that has these kind of problems?”

“Trust me, I ask myself that all the time.” Diana replied, holding a hand up to her tired face.

“Well, you have me now.” Akko said, sending a light jab to Diana’s side. “Remember Agartha?” 

“It’s hard to forget.” Diana sighed.

“Nothing can hold back these master escape artists!” Akko beamed. “Come on, we have an army to break through!”

As the girl began climbing down the tree, Diana shook her head. Yes, it had been some time since they had last been together. But she couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed her time with Akko. Well, adventure awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make a happy writer!
> 
> This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D


End file.
